C.Syde's Wiki:What C.Syde's Wiki is not
---- C.Syde's Wiki is not a social networking site C.Syde's Wiki is an all-subject wiki, not a social networking site. C.Syde's Wiki focusses on creating pages about any subject the users creating the pages want. Although in practice, participation in the games found in the forum is something to be encouraged for users who are engaged in the more social side of the wiki. However users who only come here to leave messages on other user's talk pages without making edits in any other namespaces are generally frowned upon. C.Syde's Wiki is not a repository of games C.Syde's Wiki does not provide games. It would be highly illegal for us to do so. C.Syde's Wiki also does not allow downloads/torrents of games upon request. The closest it can come to is trailers and gameplay videos from YouTube, or providing you with websites or stores where you can get games at a discounted price. C.Syde's Wiki is not an advertisement service C.Syde's Wiki does not allow users to advertise their sites or services on this wiki. Spam links, etc. are strictly intolerable on any Fandom wiki. C.Syde's Wiki is not a democracy C.Syde's Wiki uses community consensus to make many decisions, especially regarding decisions which affect the users of the wiki in a dramatic way. However, many decisions are made by administrators with little or no consultation, and editors have a large amount of discretion when making edits, and do not necessarily need to consult others or be given permission from an administrator or the community before making an edit. Votes should almost never be used to settle disputes or to make community decisions, as this stifles the ability of administrators to perform their duties, limits the ability of users to edit boldly, and generally ignores the opinions of many users for the sake of obtaining a majority of voters. C.Syde's Wiki is not an official site C.Syde's Wiki is in no way officially connected to any stakeholders in any franchise. Users should not expect their contributions to be seen by anyone officially connected to any series. C.Syde's Wiki only purports to be an editing wiki with a small community, about pages related to any subject that the page's creators want. C.Syde's Wiki is not an image hosting site C.Syde's Wiki is not intended to host images other than those which are used in articles and on userpages. Users should expect for irrelevant images to be deleted by an administrator or content moderator on sight. C.Syde's Wiki is not a sandbox While C.Syde's Wiki does allow users to create sandboxes within their own , it does not currently support the creation or existence of article pages that are only for testing purposes. Test edits are not to be performed on article pages that are open for the community to edit freely. They are also not to be done on article pages that are considered to be owned by a specific user, although if a user is considered to be the owner of a specific page, test edits performed by that user may be tolerated. Though the test edits are still expected to be overridden by a non-test edit as soon as possible, or the test edit is expected to be declared as a good edit. All other forms of test editing cannot be done anywhere outside the Sandbox, or the sandboxes of the user's own userspace. Any user that performs test edits on articles that aren't considered to be owned by them will receive a warning. If the same user repeatedly performs test edits outside the permitted areas, they may eventually receive a block from editing. To put it simply, C.Syde's Wiki is not a test wiki, even if it may have been created as one. It is an "all-subject" wiki. Also despite the wiki's name, it is not an entirely personal wiki either. It is more of a semi-personal wiki that does not focus on any particular subject or series, more than anything. This may be one of the reasons why users are able to create their own articles, provided they are up to the wiki's standards. C.Syde's Wiki is not Wikipedia While the format and basis of C.Syde's Wiki is similar to that of Wikipedia, that it is an encyclopedia which anybody can edit, C.Syde's Wiki is not Wikipedia. Thus we operate by our own set of policies and we allow small trivial articles on subjects that would otherwise be deleted on Wikipedia. While some of our policies are based on Wikipedia policies, such as assume good faith, this does not mean all Wikipedia policies should be followed on C.Syde's Wiki. It is acceptable to suggest that one or more of our policies should be similar to those on Wikipedia, as long as these policies are not enforced without consensus here.